


Máni's Will

by MissyKoas



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2018-10-22 05:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyKoas/pseuds/MissyKoas
Summary: Máni's will is not something that can be fought, a truth that Wonho is not ready to accept. He'd believed in the lunar goddess once. That was so very long ago, before his first run. Before he knew better.





	1. First Sent

'I'm going to kill him.' It was a thought. A simple thought that rang loud and clear in Wonho's mind. Straight to the point and not open to interpretation. It had a subject, a verb, and, more importantly, an object.

"Hyung, which one should I get?", was the reply to that simple thought. "I like the green one, but do you think Shownu will? I mean, it's the shiniest, but he might like the blue." Holding one in each hand, Minhyuk just kept looking back and forth between both pendants.

"Aufentic emeral' tha' un. I'll let you 'ave it for 3 copper units. Real steal.", interjected the street hawker.

"3 copper units!? If that's emerald than I'm the fuckin'-"

"Hyung, stop!", Minhyuk said, pushing him to the street corner 3 feet away.

"He's bullshitting us, and you know it! That piece of glass is not worth 3 of our hard-earned copper units", he growled almost shaking off Minhyuk.

"I know, and you know that I know. Let me deal with this!," was the whisper back, coupled with hard claws digging in his arm. With a final "Stay!", Minhyuk walked back to the trinket stall, leaving Wonho fuming, irritated beyond belief.

'No hyung of his was going to stop him from getting a lunar promise. The full moon was in a week, for Máni's sake!'

Wonho watched Minhyuk walk away with a slight growl in his step. 'It would be so easy.', again came ringing loud and clear in his mind. 'One bite, one snap of the neck, one...'

Turning away before he did something stupid that their alpha would make him pay for, Wonho looked over the busy market street. Dusk was setting. It had been a long, very LONG 10 hours.

They'ed arrived at the 5th solar hour when the Capitol's gates opened. Trading had gone well all morn, and a decent profit was tucked safe and sound in his leather vest pocket. A few goods for the pack had been bought and they should have already been on their way.

Except for Minhyuk... Minhyuk who actually liked the Capitol, liked the noise, the smell, the mortals!

Wonho couldn't wait to head back to pack lands. This incessant bartering, looking around and wandering was going to make him loose it! Was making him loose it! It had been 3 hour cycles!

3 hour cycles that he had lost forever. Just thinking about it was enough to set him off. A week before the full moon no less, a time where emotions ran high, and patience was NEVER one of his virtues.

Clenching his fists, Wonho glanced back at Minhyuk and was slightly relieved to see that his pack brother was wrapping things up. From what he could see, Minhyuk had simply bought both.

'Couldn't he have decided that 20 cycs ago! Stay calm, just stay calm. This is not worth a shredded jugular.'

Heading towards his brother ready to make Minhyuk call it a day, Wonho was suddenly hit squarely in the chest, making him crash into the freight boxes beside the street hawker's stall. Oh, he knew what this was, felt what this was as hands sneaked into his vest pocket in search for his unit bag. Grabbing for the beast's wrists and his side gun strapped to his thigh, Wonho was in no mood to forgive and forget. Not on this shit-ass daycycle! Minhyuk would have this one on his conscience.

Before Wonho could shoot first and ask questions later, a piercing sound rang directly in his ear, completely stunning him. 'Shit ass nightingale whistle! Those things were banned for a reason!'

That's all this creature needed as it ran off, fucking unit bag in hand.

"I think fucking not!", Wonho growled. He latched on the creature's sent. There was no getting away now.

"Hyung! Don't hurt him too badly!", he heard Minhyuk yell back at him.

'No promises, brother. No promises.', he thought, a smirk pasted on his face. The chase was on!

\---

Thinking back, this might not have been Changkyun's smartest move. Saying that he'd slightly misjudged his mark would be an understatement.

But what could he say. Fuming on a street corner, waiting for his companion that clearly gave the orders, the guy had looked like hired muscle. Dump hired muscle!

'Fucking Wolf! What the actual fuck are you doing in the Capitol one week before the full moon?! Shouldn't you be on pack lands ready to howl your devotion to Máni???'

As he ran through the back streets of the city, Changkyun had to admit that this was not good. It could be worse! But not by much.

No time to think, he narrowly missed an oncoming transport aiming to get to the sewers. 'That should block my sent until I can make it home.'

Zigzagging through the crowd and the stalls, Changkyun had time to break a smile. 'No one knows these streets like I do, fucker.' 15 yearcycles on the streets had taught him well.

Jumping on a public transport, he held on until the overpass bridge that lead to the factories. The sewer gates would be open at this time, especially as they were getting ready to discharge the daycycles's waste.

Changkyun looked back, but couldn't see the Wolf. Not taking any chances, he ran off towards the sewers. His eyes lit in triumph as the gates became visible. 'Almost fucking there! Guess Wolves aren't all that.'

Smirking to himself, he missed it when suddenly a figure came through the side alley. He didn't miss it when said figure tackled him to the ground.

"Umph." 'That fucking hurt!' He'd landed hard on his side with the guy on top of him, grabbing for his wrists. Twisting and turning, Changkyun tried to use his whistle that he had kept in hand when he realized he had been stupid enough to steal from a Wolf.

No match for their strength, this was the only way to get the upper hand. Unless they knew it was coming.

"Not this time, kid!", growled the Wolf as he flipped him on his stomach, holding his wrists together and knee digging into his back. "Hand over the unit bag if you want to see the next day cycle."

Never one to listen well, Changkyun bucked trying to throw him off.

"I said, hand it over, or so Máni help me, I will rip your throat out."

Weights shifted and Changkyun did freeze then. That's what you did when teeth were latched to your neck.


	2. First Taste

'For fuck's sake, where the hell was he?' Minhyuk thought. Frustration and irritation was radiating off of him making people move away from him, as he ran at full speed through the Capitol's street to keep up with his brother. 'That damn Wolf was fast!'

That was it though. Wonho was one of the fastest wolves in the pack. Why hadn't he already caught up with the punk? The kid should have been in their hands no more than 10 cycs after Wonho had recovered from the nightingale whistle. Instead, they'd been on this wiled goose chase for almost 45 cycs! Mortals can be fast, but this didn't make sense.

'Where was the goose?!' Minhyuk thought as he continued to follow Wonho's sent down a street heading... to the sewers.

'This daycylce can't fuckin' get any worse!' was the internal whine loud and clear as Minhyuk followed his hyung's sent down alleys that would bring him to the gates to the massive underground gutter system that kept the Capitol clean for the blue-bloods.

'Please Máni, to all that is holy, please, oh please, let Wonho catch the brat before he made it to the tunnels.'

As he got closer, he could see two figures on the ground maybe 50 feet before the open sewage entrance. 'Thank the actual fuck!'

But as he got closer, Minhuyk could sense that something was wrong. Wonho was on top of the kid, full weight on his back, holding him down, with teeth at the boy's throat. 'Was he actually going to kill the punk?!'

"Hyung!"

The shout did nothing to make Wonho move or ease up on the boy. Minhyuk sped up as he hoped to get there before his brother actually killed the kid. His pack mate may be a grouch sometimes, but this was craziness if ever he saw it. Wonho was a lot of things, but crazy wasn't one of them!

As Minhyuk got closer, he was stopped short by Wonho's growl about 5 feet away from them. That's when he finally noticed that his brother's smell was off, wild, wilder than it should have been in man form.

'Oh, shit, his eyes. Light blue, not dark brown. His wolf's out. What's going on here? Nothing's adding up...'

"Wonho, hyung... Brother, it's Minhyuk.... Calm down," he said in the calmest voice he could muster while trying to catch his breath, catching the boy's sent for the first time.

That's when it suddenly hit him like a ton of bricks, explaining everything. 'Oh, dear Máni. The punk's a pup.'

\---

Changkyun's heart was beating so fast, he didn't notice the other guy, wolf, whatever, had joined them until he heard 'Muscle' growl.

'Oh, shit. This is it. This is the end. Am I going to start seeing 21 yearcycles worth of memories flash before my eyes?' They weren't the greatest yearcycles a person could live, but they were his, Máni be damned!

"Wonho, hyung... Brother, it's Minhyuk.... Calm down."

'Calm down?! _Calm down_ , he says. Oh, Máni, he was really going to die.'

"Pup, don't move, unless you want your throat ripped out."

'Yeah, thanks wise ass,' he thought as he made a high-pitched sound that was meant to show he understood. 'Oh, yeah that sounded manly.' Why the fuck was he thinking this when he was about to meet the Goddess. 'Changkyun, pull it together!'

"Wonho, I'm stepping closer now."

The redhead was now standing in front of them in clear eyesight with his hands raised high to show he wasn't armed.

Another growl sounded right by his ear, freezing the man in his tracks.

'What the hell is going on???' The daycycle had started off so well too with a full stomach.

"Pup!"

'What would he give to go back in time and to never have noticed these two. 'Why didn't I mark that silk-handler? Why did it have to be wolves?'

"Kid! You need to calm down."

'Why was this crazy wolf talking to him for. Muscleboy was the one that needed to calm down!' OK, he was far from perfect, and he did relieve good Capitol citizens of their unit bags on a regular bases, but did he really need to die for this?! He didn't think so.

"PUP! YOU NEED TO LISTEN TO ME. You need to calm your heart rate. He's reacting to your fear."

'WHAT!?!?!?!'

"His wolf wants to protect you, and right now it thinks you're in danger."

'AGAIN, WHAT?!?! What was this lunatic babbling about. Protect? Protect him from what?' He needed to be protected from these two berserk wolves, nothing else.

"Pup, listen, what's your name?" asked the redhead, Minhyuk.

"Changkyun," he whispered. But of course, the wolf heard him. _Both_ wolves judging by that fucking THIRD growl.

"Pup, Changkyun. It may not seem like it now, but Wonho has very strong protective instincts both in man and wolf form. And right now, his wolf thinks you're in danger because your heart is beating faster than a traintransport's core drive. You need to calm your heart rate down."

This didn't make sense. Nothing made sense.

"Changkyun," came Minhyuk's voice again, " I know you're confused right now, I get that."

' _Confused_ doesn't even start to cover it, dogboy!'

"But you got 2 choices here; either you listen to me right now with fairly good chances of you seeing another daycycle, or you don't and we stay in this standstill for a long, long time. I can't take him on like this and his wolf is only going get stronger as the full moon approaches."

'FUUUUCCCCKKKK..... OK, Changkyun, you can do this. Think happy thoughts, happy thoughts...'

Changkyun started to think of the morn. He'd been able to lift a banker's unit bag. It had been so easy as the guy had been walking around only looking at his com-pad. 'People were legit addicted to those!'

The copper coins had guaranteed him not only a good mornmeal, but also a midcyclemeal. He had one of those hot buns with pork meat! It had been so, so _good_. 'Wish I could have another one of those soon.'

That's when he felt it. The hands holding his arms behind his back had slightly loosened their grip.

"Pup, just continue thinking those thoughts. You're doing great."

Changkyun started going through all the delicious foods he had 'bought', listing every single ingredient in his mind and trying to forget that a wolf was on his back. The Capitol's food scene was second to none. 'What was that pink puffcake made of again?'

His internal monologue was suddenly interrupted as he felt something wet on his neck. 'What...' Changkyun barely had time to register that it was the wolf's tongue before he was yanked to his feet by a strong grip on his grey hood.

Meeting angry brown eyes, Changkyun could only say, "Hi..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this second chapter! It was a little tricky to write since I'm not always the best when it comes to dialogue. Please let me know what you guys think! ^_^


	3. First Touch

Wonho's heart was still beating too fast from having lost control, as he looked onto a much younger face than he had thought he would see. Firmly holding on to the boy's grey hood, he took in his appearance for the first time since the chase had started. Big brown wolf eyes stared back at him, pupils still slightly too dilated, hinting at the strong fear the punk had felt. Only a fellow wolf could see a trace of the almost fluorescent green that would only get stronger as the boy's, pup's, first run approached. 'Not too long from now. A yearcycle at the most.'

"Hi..."

Not showing his surprise at the pup's deep voice, Wonho took a step forward, forcing the boy to take a step back. Confusion replaced the fear on the pup's face until a resound crunch rang through the air.

"My Nightingale whistle! Do you know how long it took me to save up for that?!", anger completely replacing any remaining fear.

'Good. Never meant to scare him shitless.' Too focused on his own anger and the thrill of the chase, it was only when Wonho had tackled the boy that he had realized the pup was one of their own. That realization, coupled with the boy's fear and the high emotions that come with the full moon, had unleashed the wolf within.

'Pups must be protected at all cost. Simple. What the fuck is he doing in the Capitol? Alone? No pup should be alone.' Not like it had been for him.

"Hey, buddy! Are you listening to me? That thing's worth more than 50 copper units!"

"I'm sure all earned legally,” Wonho deadpanned. “You won't be needing it anymore."

Stretching out his hand, "Now, the unit bag. Hand it over!" Wonho ordered.

"It's gone. Lost when I was running for my _fucking_ life."

Wonho looked at him, incredulous at the boy's attempt to pull a fast one on him.

"Try again, pup."

"No, really it's gone. I had more important things on my mind than to salvage the bag," came the instant reply.

Wonho laughed a bit at this as he had to admit, his acting was pretty good. It might have worked too, if not for one thing.

"Kid, we can hear your heartbeat," interjected Minhyuk calmly. "We know when you're lying."

\---

'FUUUUCKKKKKKKK…. Why did it have to be wolves????' thought Changkyun for what seemed like the millionth time. This, without a doubt, was the worst run he'd ever had. 'You'd think over 10 yearcycles on the streets would have taught me something.'

Smart enough to at least realize the game was up, Changkyun handed over the unit bag.

"And those 5 copper units that are missing," said the redhead.

'How….'

His confusion must have been obvious as the smaller wolf laughed, eyes crinkling to bright half-moons, as he answered, "The bag's lighter. I know exactly how much there was in that unit bag. And how much it should weigh."

Not amused, Changkyun handed over the 5 units, finally accepting that he had brushed death, and that he would have nothing to show for it.

"Fuck, you could have at least let me keep those, with the way muscleboy almost chewed my head off, literally. And let go already!"

Changkyun had been practically dangling off muscleboy's grip ever since they had gotten off the ground. 'They got their units back. What else do they fucking want?'

"Language," growled said muscleboy in warning. "And if you think we're just going to let you go, think again. You're coming with us."

"Wait, what? Where? You're not going to take me to the Reds, are you? You've lost your fucking brains, if you think they'll care that I stole your unit bag. They hate wolves almost as much as Hunters."

"Not going to the Reds," replied the redhead, _Minhyuk_ , as if speaking to a child. "You're coming with us to packlands. It's safe there," was the clear answer, as he was roughly turned around to start heading outside of the sewer district.

Momentarily stunned, Changkyun's mind went blank as he was forced to keep pace with the two wolves.

'This can't be happening. Did I kill bunnies in a past life, or something?'

With the main transport roads just in front of them now, the dire situation he was in hit him hard. He'd heard the gruesome stories about wolves and their depraved ways, keeping people as playthings and eating them raw when they were done. No one that entered those lands came out alive. And if they did, they were hardly ever in one piece. Sweat starting to trickle down his forehead and heart rate rising, self-preservation kicked in.

"Wait, wait," he said as he seriously started to struggle to get free from the grip that was holding onto his hood. 'What the fuck are his hands made of? Fucking Kazan steel?'

"There must be another way. Look, I can definitely give you double of what was in that unit bag, no even TRIPPLE…given some time. My word is good…. Ask anyone in the Borrows district. We can go together. No one will touch you since you’re wolves."

He'd started to babble, he knew it, but this was fucking mad. Him, leaving the Capitol, the only home he knew. Not fucking likely!

Struggling even harder, Changkyun wasn't above begging now as his words seemed to fall on deaf ears.

"Look, I’m too scrawny for you… and I eat too much junk. I'm sure I don't taste good… really… truly… Just please don't make me leave the Capitol, please, I don't wanna be dog food…… please…. I can't go… please…please…"

He could hear the quiver and hated himself for it. If only he still had his whistle, he would have had a chance. With no other alternative left, Changkyun tried punching his way out of this. But, of course, muscleboy was there to grab his wrist and twist it behind his back.

"Wonho, don’t hurt him!"were the last thing that he registered.

\---

They'd stopped walking towards the transport roads at the pup's last words. Wonho glanced over at Minhyuk, one look confirming he had had the same realization as he.

'The pup doesn’t know what he is. How…'

That thought was left unfinished as a hard punch landed in his stomach. The annoyance that had flared up, quickly died as he could see the pup was on the verge of hyperventilating, panic clear in his eyes. Quickly grabbing the boy's wrist, he quickly twisted his arm behind his back while keeping a grip on his hood.

"Wonho, don't hurt him!"

"I'm trying," he gritted through clenched teeth. "Pup's kinda lost it right now."

Wonho could now clearly smell the panic emanating from the pup, putting him slightly on edge.

He shifted his grip from the boy's hood to the boy's neck, fingers carefully avoiding the area he had bitten. Bringing the boy closer to him so that his lips were brushing over his ear, Wonho started a low-tone purring, meant to sooth. It had worked on him long ago.

Even if the boy didn't know what he was, the wolf within was still there and recognized the calming sound. The pup had stopped fighting as Wonho's purring had put him in a semi-trance, prompting Wonho to let go of the wrist he'd been holding onto.

Slowly turning him around to face the boy, shifting his hand to the his cheek, Wonho continued his purring. He could now see that the boy had been on the verge of tears at the idea of leaving the Capitol. Internally sighing, Wonho did the only thing he could do right now and slowly pressed on the pressure point on the pup's neck.

He registered almost in slow motion as the pup’s eyes rolled back as he lost consciousness. Quickly catching him in his arms, he lowered him to the ground.  
  
"Was that really necessary?" Minhyuk said as he moved closer to Wonho and the boy.

"He was losing it, Minhyuk. He wasn't ready to hear what he is. I’m not sure he would have even believed us right now."

"We'll have to tell him soon. His first run can’t be too far away."

"Yeah, I know… But not right now. Come on, help me get him on my back. Kihyun is probably having a fit, wondering where we are."

With the pup firmly on his back and his sent completely surrounding him, Wonho's wolf felt for the first time in a long time fully content. He briefly registered that the last time he'd been so at piece was when he had been with his mother... before the Hunters.

Subconsciously, Wonho continued his quiet rumbling, making sure the boy's heart rate remained steady.

Walking ahead, he failed to notice Minhyuk's knowing smile.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos everyone! Hope you all enjoyed ch. 3! ^_^


	4. First Sight

_He felt safe, warm. Looking up, he could see marshmallow-like clouds floating up above, the sky as blue as Tokki, his favourites stuffed animal. He took care of him during the solar hours. Tokki then took care of him during Máni's hourcycles, making sure no monsters came crawling._

_The other kids had teased him once, before a blue-haired boy had stopped them. "Rabbits aren't scary. They can't protect anything! They're just good to eat!"_

_But Changkyun knew better. Tokki was strong and fast. They'd be able to outrun any evil monster that ever attacked them! That's what his dad had said when he had come home crying at the kids' words. His dad was always right._

_He suddenly grabbed his dad's head as the shoulders he was sitting on shifted suddenly._

_"Dad!" he squealed in laughter. "I'm going to fall."_

_"Don't worry Changki. I'd never let you fall," was his reply as his dad dashed across the pasture, a warmhearted chuckle ringing through the air._

_\---_

_It was way past his bedtime, when his dad quietly woke him up._

_"Come on Changki, let's play a game of hide and seek. It'll be fun."_

_"Now? But Máni wants us to sleep now. That's what you said."_

_"I know, little guy. But it'll be fun. Playing at night can also be exciting."_

_At that, his dad had picked him up and started dressing him in the warmest clothes he had, with a scarf and hat and everything._

_"Let's hide in the storage trap in the living room."_

_"But it's dark down there. And it smells," he'd protested, as his dad had moved the rug hiding the trap door to grab the handle._

_"But no one will find you. It'll be great!"_

_Making sure that he was sitting in the darkest corner of the storage trap, his dad had given him Tokki to hold onto._

_"Don't worry Changki. Tokki's with you. And you know that Tokki's best friends with Máni. We'll celebrate winning the game in the morning! I'll make those morncakes you like."_

_"Are you going to hide too?" he'd asked while grabbing his dad's hand._

_"Of course, little guy. I want to win too!"_

_His dad had smiled then, but it didn't look like a real smile._

_"I love you, Changkyun."_

_Giving him the tightest of hugs, squishing Tokki in the middle, his dad had given him a small peck on the cheek. Standing, he'd looked down at him, reminding him to be quiet._

_"You have to be quiet to win the game. Be a good boy and wait until I come get you when the game's over, OK?"_

_His dad had turned around then, closing the trap door and pushing the rug back in place._

_That had been a while ago now. Curled into a tight ball in the darkest corner with his head between Tokki's ears, Changkun waited._

_The noises outside had started becoming louder and louder. 'Why's it so noisy?'_

_BANG!_

\---

They'd finally made it back to the marketplace almost 2 hourcycles after all this had started.

'Máni, Kihyun's going to murder us.'

The rendezvous point had been set for the North Market Gate for the 16th solar hour. That was an hourcycle ago. As they approached NMG, a small figure that had been pacing back and forth beside the gate pillars suddenly stopped to look squarely at them, hands on his hips. A tall, lanky figure was just leaning against one of the pillars, completely detached from what was happening around him.

It was never a good idea to get on Kihyun's bad side. Last time that happened, he ended up not eating a decent meal for 3 LUNAR CYCLES. 'The petty fuck.'

"You see that?" Minhyuk asked, apprehension clear in his voice.

"Yup. We're dead. Strategy?"

"The best offence is a good defence."

"What?"

"The pup, hyung. Let me, I got this."

Minhyuk started walking ahead, fake confidence in his steps. Wanting to delay the confrontation as long as possible, Wonho adjusted the pup on his back. Looking over his shoulder, he could see that he was still out cold, heartbeat steady.

He took a moment to clearly see his face, completely at peace now, a strong contrast to his panicked look an hourcycle ago.

'He looks so, so young... Oh Máni, he even drooled on me.'

Instead of being annoyed that his favourite leather jacket was now sporting a stain, Wonho found that more endearing than anything. The realization almost made him stop in his tracks, until he just shook it off.

'Fuckin' full moon emotions....'

Tightening his hold on his charge, he caught up to Minhyuk just before they reached their pack brothers. Wonho could now clearly see the deep frown on Kihyun's face, the likes that were usually reserved for Hyungwon when he refused to get up most morns.

Not waiting for them to reach them, his brother started walking towards them, ready to rip them a new one.

"Where have you punks been?! 1 hourcycle. 1 fuckin' hourcycle, Hyungwon and I've been waiting. Was it too much to ask for my brothers to make it on time to a fuckin' rendezvous point? Were my expectations too fuckin' high, for fuck's sake?"

In front of Kihyun's anger, probably worsened by the upcoming full moon, Wonho could see that Minhyuk's determination had slightly shrivelled. Never one to easily backdown, he seemed to pull himself together. 'Hope he knows what he's doing.'

"Brother, Kihyun, we had good reason," replied Minhuyk, hands raised to seemingly try to placate their pack brother's more than visible anger.

"What fuckin' reason?"

Stepping slightly back to stand behind Wonho, Minhyuk slightly less confidently pointed at the pup.

"The pup..."

"What pup?" said Kihyun turning his eyes to Wonho for the first time.

'That was Minhyuk's offence?' thought Wonho, clearly reaffirming in his mind that an angry Kihyun was never to be messed with. It did seem to slightly do the trick as the younger wolf took a few quick strides so that he now stood at Wonho's side, presumably to make sure the pup was alright.

Brushing a hand through the pup's hair, Kihyun glared at Wonho for answers.

"We found the pup in the marketplace, or I guess, he sort of found us." was his less than clear response, only aggravating his pack brother further.

"What do you mean found? And why are you carrying him on your back? Where's his pack?"

"Well, you see, it's a long story."

"Start talking!"

"Let's get off the streets first. People are starting to stare," piped in a calm Hyungwon.

Noticing the truth in his words as they looked around, they started heading towards where they had parked their transport. Able to accommodate 8 passengers, it would give them a semblance of privacy in a city that just barely tolerated wolves.

Making sure again that the pup was firmly fixed to his back, Wonho gave a side glance at Minhyuk as they walked behind their brothers.

"What?" Minhyuk mouthed silently. "You wouldn't have done better faced with that berserk wolf."

No ready response, Wonho could only accept the truth in that.

\---

'Stay calm, Kihyun, stay calm,' was the only thought in Kihyun's mind right now.

Extremely loyal to his pack brothers, with a strong sense of protectiveness towards them akin to a mother with her pups, the smaller wolf was usually fairly understanding when it came to his pack brothers' failings. Oh, he wouldn't let anything pass and definitely let them know when they had done something wrong. But that was it.

Having to wait for an hourcycle, not knowing where they were in a city that wouldn't give a shit if 2 wolves happened to meet the Goddess that daycycle, not knowing if something had happened to them, not knowing if they were in danger, was something altogether different.

'Why the fuck didn't they use their com-pads to at least let me know they were going to be late?!' was the question he was about to ask, when he remembered that they were still in public.

'The transport's not too far now, thank Máni.'

Looking over his shoulder, he could see the 2 mutts calmly walking behind him, trying to look innocent with their wolf eyes open wide.

'Yeah, that won't work...'

Finally making it to their transport, a black commercial bulky thing that could sit 8 comfortably if not elegantly, Hyungwon opened the 4 main doors.

Wonho stepped forward to carefully lie the unconscious pup on the back seat behind the 4 main seats. Kihyun noticed that his pack brother was taking extra care in moving the boy, never stopping to purr?!

'What the hell...'

Placing a blanket over the pup, Wonho took a seat in the back while never loosing contact with the boy. Kihyun followed him in the back to stay close.

'Pups must be protected at all cost. Simple.'

Hyungwon and Minhyuk taking the front seats, the 4 were finally in a place where they could talk.

'Now, fuckin' explain what this is.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... I'm starting to realize that this story might be a little longer than I originally planned.... ^_^"....ah, well...
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter, and thanks so much for the kudos and comments! <3


	5. First Sound

Only interrupted by Wonho's calming purr, silence fell over the transport as Minhyuk finished explaining the last few hourcycles' series of events. At some point, Wonho had moved to the backseat, the pup's head now resting in his lap, fingers combing through his hair.

Kihyun had glanced at Minhyuk then, wondering if the other had noticed their hyung's particularly protective behaviour. And, of course, he had, showing again, that when it came to their older pack brother, Minhyuk was extremely perceptive to the point where Kihyun had thought Wonho was Minhyuk's Promised. That was several yearcycles ago, when he and Wonho had first joined the pack. He knew better.

Looking at his pack brother and the pup, Kihyun couldn't help but think that Wonho had now found his Promised, a happy occurrence under normal circumstances. They wouldn't be certain until the pup's first run when both wolves could fully make their promises to Máni, of course, but Wonho's actions were too telling.

Now, however, Kihyun was worried. Wonho came with fuckin' heavy baggage, baggage that none of his brothers knew of, except for himself, having lived through some of it, and maybe Shownu as alpha. He knew his hyung had never hoped or wished to find his Promised, considering himself damaged goods.

And now with a Promised that had potentially as much fuckin' baggage as Wonho, if not more...  
'What the fuck is he doing in the Capitol?' came the same thought for the millionth time.

"Are we sure he doesn't have a pack?" he asked out loud.

"He reacted like a mortal," replied Minhyuk. "He had no clue what wolves can and can't do."

"What d'you mean?"

"He tried to lie to us," replied Wonho with a soft chuckle. "Plus, he thinks we eat city dwellers. He knows nothing of what we are."

Hyungwon spoke up for the first time, "It'll be a fuckin' hard awakening when he does. Capitol folk won't react well either, if he has his first run within city walls."

"He ain't staying in the fuckin' Capitol," said Wonho, his tone hard, not open to any argument.

There wouldn't have been any, looking at his brothers' determined gazes. Pups must be protected.

"No, he won't. He'll be coming with us," confirmed Kihyun.

"Perfect. Now, can we get out of this shitty hell whole?" impatience clear in Wonho's voice.

"Hyung, we gotta talk to the kid first," came Minhyuk's incredulous reply.

"Why? He's tame now. I say we take advantage of it, and just scram. Can't stand being here any longer than we have to."

At that, Kihyun closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to stay patient with his brother's reply.

His efforts proved useless as Minhyuk lost it for them both.

"And then what?! The pup's not gonna like it being simply fucking kidnapped, even if in the long run it's for his own good."

"We'll deal with that later. You're not the one who got fuckin' punched in the stomach by this hellion."

"You barely felt that," Minhyuk shot back. "Stop being thick about this. You saw how the pup reacted to leaving the Capitol. It's his home. We can't just go without at least giving him a fuckin' explanation!"

"Minhyuk's right, and you know it hyung," interjected Kihyun calmly. "He deserves an explanation before we turn his life upside down."

Kihyun could clearly see Wonho's stubbornness wavering, despite his wolf wanting to bring the pup in the protective care of the pack as soon as possible.

Any further argument was cut short, as said pup gasped awake, eyes filled with terror.

\---

Changkyun woke up with a start, heartbeat racing, cold sweat trickling down his forehead. Sitting up, he tried to catch his breath, while pushing himself into a corner, impulsively protecting his back.

'Máni, it's been fuckin' ages since I've had that dream.'

A hand was put on his shoulder, making him lash out on instinct, his eyes meeting Muscle Boy's wide brown eyes filled with worry.

'Was that blue around the iris?!' came the stray thought.

Before his fist could make contact, his wrist was grabbed. Feeling cornered, he tried to kick himself away, which could have worked under normal circumstances, except that his back hit a wall. No, not a wall, a transport window.

'Fuck.'

Trying to push himself out, his efforts proved useless as he was effectively pinned, face plastered to the transport seat, arms behind his back.

'What is this? Fuckin' déjà vu?' Changkyun was seriously getting tired of Muscle Boy's fuckin' muscles.

"Get off me!"

"Kid, you need to fuckin' calm down. Nobodies going to hurt you," came the strained reply which did nothing to 'calm him down'.

"Yeah, right. Why the fuck am I here then? You fuckin' wolves felt peckish? Needed a snack before heading on your way? One for the road?"

"Pup, listen to us. We won't hurt you," said someone to his left sitting on the seat in front of him.

Tired out by the fuckin' dream and realizing how futile his efforts were, Changkyun stopped resisting, deeply sighing into the seat cushion.

'Máni, what have I done in a past fickin' life? I swear, I will never target one of your children again. Promise!'

"Fine," was the only answer he could muster.

A few nanocycs passed before Muscle Boy let him go.

Slowly sitting up, Changkyun pushed himself to the corner of the transport where seat met window, back (and neck!) as far away from any wolf as possible.

4 pairs of eyes were looking at him as if they were looking at a berserker, glancing at him with patronizing worry.

'I ain't the fuckin' crazy one!' he thought, lifting his chin defiantly.

Muscle Boy was sitting beside him, eyes following his every move and ready to pounce if he tried anything. A smaller wolf with dark hair was in the seat in front him.

'Probably the one that spoke earlier.'

Further up the transport was the redhead from before, and beside him in the driver's seat was a skinny wolf.

'Jeez....Máni favoured him. Didn't realize there were good-looking wolves in this world.'

"Are you alright?" asked the small wolf in front of him, concern clear in every word.

"What do you fuckin' think?"

"Watch your mouth, pup," growled Muscle Boy to his right.

"Why fuckin' should I?"

"Pup,-" started the small wolf again.

"Changkyun," supplied the redhead.

"Changkyun. We have no intention of hurting you, believe me."

He must have made an incredulous face, because the wolf suddenly changed tactic.

"Let's start with names. I'm Kihyun. The wolf beside you is Wonho. Behind me's Hyungwon, and beside him's Minhyuk."

"Good for you. What do you want with me? Your pals got their unit bag back. What the fuck do you want with me?" replied Changkyun, taking immense satisfaction at the smaller wolf's, Kihyun's, annoyed frown at the word 'fuck'.

'What? Did I hurt your feelings?' he thought, smirking to himself, further getting under Kihyun's skin.

"This isn't about the unit bag," was Kihyun's still calm answer despite the evident slight tightness around his mouth. "This is about you and what you are."

'Might as well have spoken Kazan,' was Changkyun's annoyed thought.

"What the fuck does that mean?"

From the corner of his eye, Changkyun could see Wonho tighten his fist.

"It means you're a wolf, Changkyun. You're one of us," interjected Minhyuk.

Kihyun turned to the other wolf, glaring at him.

"What? I figured straight to the point would be easier," was his defence.

In the resulting silence, Changkyun could only say, "What."

Less of a question and more of statement, he couldn't understand what had just been said. Words had been formed, but they fuckin' didn't make sense.

"You're a wolf, Changkyun... like us. You're very close to your first run," continued Kihyun.

'What.'

"We can't leave you in the Capitol when that happens. The town dwellers, the mortals... You wouldn't greet the next full moon."

Words... More words that could have been spoken in Kazan for all that he understood them.

"What the fuck are you talking about?! I swear to Máni, nothing of what you fucking wolves say make sense."

"Think about it, pup. How were you able to outrun Wonho for so long? You had him running for 45 cycs," Minhyuk said.

"Ah, I'm fast. I'm a fucking good thief and I know this city in and out!"

"The reason you're so good is because you have better reflexes than any mortal around here. And Wonho's one of the strongest wolves in our pack. No mortal's that fast."

Ignoring that last argument, Changkyun interjected, "That doesn't fuckin' prove anything. You guys are fuckin' insane-"

"Your eyes, pup," interrupted Wonho.

"What about my eyes?"

"They're 2-coloured,... like wolf eyes."

Looking blankly at Muscle Boy, Changkyun stayed silent.

"All wolves have a second colour around their iris, representing the colour of our eyes in wolf form. Mine is blue. Kihyun's and Minhyuk's red. Hyungwon's yellow."

Looking at their eyes in turn, Changkyun could see the truth in Wonho's words. Unlike mortals who could have multiple eye colours that melded into one, the eyes he was looking at had distinct 2 colours that never intermingling. It would have looked terrifying, if the 'wolf' colour around the iris hadn't been more than just the thin band of colour that it was.

"Yeah, your point being?"

"Pup,... your colour's green."

At that, Kihyun gave him his com-pad so that he could look at his own reflection through the embedded camera.

Terrified, large brown eyes looked back at him, out of a too thin face. Around the iris was a thin green fluorescent band.

Blinking at himself, Changkyun felt his heart speed up. 'This is some wolf trick. Has to be!'

"What the fuck is this?! What did you do to my eyes?!" he angrily shouted in the too small space of the transport.

"It's normal. Our second colour appears when we get close to our first run," was Kihyun's too calm reply.

'None of this is fucking normal!' he thought as he started to hyperventilate.

Pushing himself even further into the transport window, trying to get away from what these crazies were telling him, Changkyun tried to reason himself out of this fuckin' situation.

Going over all the jobs he'd done these past yearcycles, he admitted to himself that he'd surprised himself quite a few times that he'd been able to pull some of those stunts off. But him a wolf? 'No!'

\---

Wonho heard the pup's heart rate speed up, as he tried to cope with this unwelcome truth. He felt a twinge in his chest at Changkyun's obvious fear and denial of what he was.

Anger again rising at why this kid had grown up not knowing what he was, Wonho couldn't help but wonder, 'What happened to you?'

"No. No fuckin' way. You crazies drugged me or something. Playing fuckin' mind tricks... I'm nothing like you fuckin' wolves, killing people just for fun. It's impossible... It's... It's...Wolves are fuckin' animals. I've never, would never..."

He heard the pup's shortness of breath, accompanied by the panic in his eyes, as he was forced to reevaluate all that he had known to be true so far.

'The pup's shutting down.'

Not taking the time think, Wonho pushed the boy's head down so that his head hung between his legs, hoping to fight back his panic attack.

"Pup, Changkyun, breathe. Listen to my breath. Follow my rhythm. In, out. In, out. Come on now, you're going to faint if you don't breathe right. In, out. In, out."

At that point, Kihyun passed him the oxygen pump from their well-stocked emergency kit.

'Thank fuck Kihyun and his mother hen ways!'

Pressing the pump over the boy's mouth, Wonho kept repeating his encouragments to the boy.

Continuously listening to the pup's heart rate, he suddenly heard their hearts sync, an echoed rhythm between the two of them as Changkyun's breathing calmed down.

Looking up at Kihyun, slight fear trickling into him, Wonho realized what that meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I've been travelling these past few weeks, and time to write was hard to find. I also wanted to get this fifth chapter right as starting in chapter 6, I'll be tackling Changkyun's 5 senses. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter!^^


	6. A Pup’s First Sent

‘I really need to ‘buy’ new shoes… these are on their last leg… Get it? _Leg_?’

Mentally slapping himself for his stupid pun, Changkyun kept staring at his feet while taking deep breaths from the oxygen pump. Focusing on his black sneakers had had the benefit though of letting him ignore his current situation for a while longer.

Silence enveloped the transport, interrupted only by his too loud breathing. Turning his head slightly, Changkyun could see the heavy leather combat boots that muscle boy wore.

‘I guess I should start calling him Wonho… fuck… this is insane…’ he thought as his hand tightened on the pump.

A voice from the front of the transport finally broke the silence.

“So, not to rush or anything, but we need to think about what we’re going to do for the night. If we stay here during Máni’s hour cycles, we’re sure to get shit from the Reds.”

It wasn’t a voice he had heard before. ‘Must be that tall beautiful wolf. Jeewon? Heewon? Whatever…’

“Agreed. We need to camp outside the Capitol until the next morn,” piped in Minhyuk.

Changkyun hated the way his heart started to race at the idea of leaving the Capitol. It didn’t go unnoticed as Wonho started to rub his back comfortingly. ‘And was that purring?!?!’

“Or we can find a place in the W.A.Z.,” proposed Hyungwon.

‘Máni, what had his life come to for him to have to spend Máni’s hour cycles in the _Wolf Authorized Zone_?!?!?!’

“The wazzies will do for tonight,” Kihyun stated. “Hyung, you know where it is?”

“Yeah, we should be there in 30 cycs, depending on traffic.”

Changkyun felt the transport come to life with the clicks of security belts ringing left and right. Muscle boy gently made him sit upright as he clicked the belts on either side. He accepted the help without a word, energy completely drained as the reality of all this slowly settled in.

‘What the fuck am I gonna do now…’

“After we deal with lodgings, we’ll figure out what to do about Máni’s meal,” Kihyun declared.

No sooner said, Changkyun’s stomach rumbled, making all the wolves in the transport chuckle.

“I think the pup’s ok with that plan,” said an amused Minhyuk.

‘Fuckin’ wolf hearing… can’t anything stay private???’

It was strange how the mind worked. He’d been on the verge of a complete breakdown not 20 cycs ago, and now he was going to spend the night in the wazzies with 4 wolves. He should still be freaking out, no? This was worth freaking out about? He didn’t know these people, _wolves_!

‘And what’s with the purring?!?!’ Muscle boy hadn’t let up since he didn’t know when.

Máni, he was so tired. Putting the oxygen pump down, he watched the other transports wiz by, absently listening into the wolves’ very mundane conversation on their preferred meal choice.

Kihyun was being very vocal about how _chicken_ was the perfect meal no matter that the Capitol was known for its prime beef. Minhyuk had a few things to say about that, while Hyungwon had mentioned _shrimp -_ ‘ _What?_ ’.

‘Definitely not the quiet type… How are they so normal?’

——

The pup had calmed down significantly and seemed to be zoning out while staring outside of the transport window. Minhyuk wasn’t sure if it was because he was starting to accept the situation, shock or Wonho’s continuous purring.

‘Hyung has it bad!’ he thought as he smiled to himself.

“Pup, what do you want to eat?” asked Kihyun.

“Whatever…”

At this very pup-like answer, Minhyuk couldn’t help but laugh. ‘Oh Kihyun wouldn’t like that.’ Kihyun instantly glared at him, confirming that thought.

Before Kihyun could say anything, they felt the transport slow down as they approached the wazzies checkpoint. Only wolves and authorized city dwellers were allowed in. The wazzies — cramped, dirty neighbourhoods — had been created to offer temporary accommodation for wolves travelling through the Capitol, with a few commerces and taverns here and there run by mortals.

Instead, they had become permanent lodgings for packless wolves and lone wolves that worked for city dwellers as hired muscle, fighters, whores or anything else that might be asked of them.

Wolves who chose the Capitol as their home were treated as second-class citizens and were mostly broken in spirit, just surviving for the sake of surviving.

‘But it was better than going hungry…’ Minhyuk supposed.

Turning to the pup, Minhyuk couldn’t help but thank Máni that they had found him. The pup would have ended up here after his first run, or worse, tried and executed for violating Capitol Law stating “no wolf shall dwell within the city limits outside of the _Wolf Authorized Zone_.”

Either way, the outcome would have been the same. ‘No newly come-of-age pup can survive the wazzies. Especially if he doesn’t even know what he is…’

Minhyuk’s thoughts were interrupted by their arrival at the checkpoint. Everyone had sightly tensed, getting ready for verification. Hyungwon had rolled down the transport window, his face carefully neutral as the Red on the other side looked at him stone-faced.

“Purpose?”

“Spending one night, officer.”

“Why?”

“Our business was slightly delayed, sir.”

“How many of you are there?”

“Five, sir.”

“Damn, why so many for fucks sake?”

“We had a lot of goods to transport, sir,” came Hyungwon’s calm reply. He was the best at dealing with these situations, not reacting to anything the Red said.

An annoyed grunt was the reply.

“Well, fuck, let’s get this over with. Look at the lightscan, and fucking don’t blinking.”

‘No shit,’ Minhyuk thought. ‘We’ve done this before.

Hyungwon’s eyes were first scanned, confirming his wolf status, then Minhyuk’s, Kihyun’s and Wonho’s. The pup was last, and he was fucking terrified.

——

Wonho sensed the pup tense up at his side as the Red shined the lightscan in his face, making him feel slightly on edge. Shit could always go wrong with the Reds. Any excuse would be considered good enough to justify a wolf killing. ‘My gun slipped’ was always popular.

He grabbed Changkyun’s hand where the Red couldn’t see, tightening and brushing his thumb over the pup’s knuckles, trying to calm and comfort as much as possible.

The pup turned to him, eyes slightly frantic, not sure what to do. His heart rate had increased again.

“For fucks sake boy, look at the lightscan!” came the loud order.

Wonho started to purr a little louder, as he calmly whispered, “Changkyun, turn your head and look at the lightscan. Don’t blink if you can.”

Grabbing the pup’s chin, he gently turned his face so that he was facing the Red.

“Yes, officer,” the pup said, his calm demeanour hiding the fear that could be easily smelled by all except for the fucking Red.

“A little young to be here, don’t ya think?” the Red said as the lightscan confirmed the pup’s wolf status.

“You’re right, officer. We’ll only be staying until the morn,” replied Hyungwon.

“To be expected from wolves with not fucking morals. Fucking git now…” were the Red’s last words as they were allowed into the wazzies.

“How do you stay so fucking calm hyung?! I could never…” said Minhyuk, fists balled on his knees.

“We know you could never. That’s why you’re not driving,” replied Kihyun matter-of-factly, which then started a whole new argument between the two wolves, alleviating the tension in the transport.

Wonho glanced at the pup then. He saw the remains of the fear he had felt at the checkpoint. He also saw unshed tears in the pup’s eyes, breaking his heart further.

His own personal fears about the pup completely forgotten, he leaned over turning the pup towards him.

“What’s wrong pup?” he quietly asked.

“The lightscan worked… I mean, the Red let me in the wazzies… I…”

The pup had turned back to the window, trying to save his pride and hide his tears. Wonho let him have time to process, just holding on to the pup’s hand, giving comfort the only way he could.

At Changkyun’s words, silence had fallen in the transport again while Hyungwon drove to their preferred tavern.

——

Changkyun found himself in a small room with the four other wolves. It was completely rundown, but Kihyun had pointed out the door and locks were secure. “It’s one of the safest places in the wazzies. It’ll be good until the next day cycle.”

There was one huge mattress on the floor, heavy blankets, a low table, no chairs, and a shower stall.

“Are we all staying here?” was his only question.

“It’s the best way. This place has no heater, so we need to keep warm someway,” Minhyuk said with a slight smirk.

Changkyun looked at the wolf slightly taken aback. ‘What the fuck does that _mean_?’

“Don’t pay attention to Minhyuk. Nothing’s going to happen here except sleep. Besides, Minhyuk’s Promised wouldn’t be too happy about it either,” Kihyun clarified while glaring at the redhead. “We do have to keep warm though, and body heat is the best way.”

A knock at the door made Changkyun jump. ‘Get it together Changkyun.’

Wonho was let in by Minhyuk, their meal in hand — chicken, Kihyun had won that battle earlier.

Kihyun grabbed everything right away and meticulously set the table in the room. By the end of his efforts, the chicken actually looked like it had been a home cooked meal like Changkyun had only seen on com-pad pics. The wolves then all sat cross-legged ready to devour all that was in front of them.

“Come on, pup. You gotta grab what you want before Wonho starts to eat. His stomach is a bottomless pit. I’m not even exaggerating!” Kihyun said as he urged him to sit between him and said wolf.

Putting all his worries aside for now, Changkyun focused on the food while looking at the wolves he now found himself with.

He was starting to understand the dynamics of the group. Kihyun was definitely a mother hen type and the unofficial leader of the group. He was decisive and gave orders without hesitation. The others were happy to follow and also seemed a little scared of him at times, despite him being the shortest.

On the other hand, the tallest among them was also the quietest. Nothing seemed to phase him, and he was content to go along with whatever the group decided to do, talking only when necessary.

His relative silence just made it all the more obvious how _not_ silent Minhyuk was. The redhead couldn’t sit still and seemed to enjoy teasing his pack members to no end, which more often than not resulted in Kihyun and him bickering.

Muscle boy, Wonho, was still a mystery though. He’d been so aggressive earlier that day cycle, living up to the dumb muscle stereotype. Since that first encounter though, he had stayed by his side, rivalling Kihyun for title of mother hen.

Changkyun couldn’t forget how he had helped him at the checkpoint when the reality of the situation had become too much. ‘Máni, that Red had been terrifying.’

Kihyun interrupted his thoughts by saying, “OK, let’s get some shuteye. We’ll have a lot to do the next day cycle.”

Surprisingly, Minhyuk didn’t argue and just started cleaning up the table with Hyungwon helping. Seeing Wonho and Kihyun making the bed, it hit him that they would all be sleeping together on the same mattress.

“Wait… are we all sleeping on the _same_ fucking mattress?”

“Yeah, pup. I told you, it’s the best way to keep warm,” came Minhyuk’s reply with a wink.

“No, wait, I don’t do groups… or physical contact…” He hadn’t slept with someone so close since those fucking nightmarish memories of his father.

“Don’t worry. We’ll only be sleeping,” Kihyun jumped in, as he was straightening the blankets.

“I’ll just sleep on the floor. That’s good enough for me.”

“Pup, we can’t let you sleep on the floor,” intervened Wonho.

“Why the fuck not?!”

“You’re a pup. Pups must be protected at all cost. It’s in our nature.”

“It’s really fine. I _want_ to sleep on the floor.”

“Pup, we’re already on edge because of the upcoming full moon. If you sleep on the floor, none of us will sleep,” explained Kihyun.

‘The fuck I care!’ Changkyun was ready to be stubborn about this.

It was then that Wonho put a hand on his shoulder, and said, “We’ll only sleep, pup. I promise.

He looked at Wonho’s brown-blue eyes, remembering the conversations in the transport, the very normal meal they had just shared, the _checkpoint_. They could have taken advantage of him at any point this day cycle.

He nodded his acceptance, but couldn’t help but say, “If anything happens, I will fucking rip your damn throat out.”

The tension in the room dissipated as all the wolves quietly laughed.

“Got it, pup. Now, come on,” said Wonho as he guided him to the mattress.

By then Hyungwon had already settled in, with Minhyuk at his side, cuddling for warmth. Kihyun had opted to sleep beside him.

Changkyun was ready to sleep on the edge of the mattress where he could get away at any time.

“Think again, pup.”

Wonho then pushed him towards Kihyun as he lay down on the edge, with his back turned to him.

‘Fuck.’

Lights were turned off, and soon quiet snoring could be heard in the small room.

Temperatures had dropped, and it was indeed freezing. The wolves were slowly pushing themselves closer to each other. He could now feel Kihyun flat against his back.

‘Fuckety fuuuuuuck.’

Changkyun lay stiff, unable to relax enough to let Máni take him. That was when he heard it, Wonho’s purring. He looked at the older’s back, wondering if he was doing it on purpose. Whatever the answer to that question was, it did seem to calm him, slowly forcing his eyelids close.

Unconsciously, he, himself, moved closer to the muscular back beside him until his nose brushed the wolf’s lower neck, basking in the other’s warmth.

‘He smells like a wild forest. He smells like Kazan,’ was his last thought as Máni claimed her lost son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been more than a year since I last wrote anything, and I apologize for that. When I first started "Máni's Will", I had thought it would only be a 2-parter. It then became a 5-parter (one chapter for every sense), and then by the time I finished chapter 5, I realized I had created a monster for myself... o_o"...
> 
> I will do my best to update definitely more regularly. I'm just not sure how long it will take (sorry!). I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter though, and any feedback is always appreciated! ^^
> 
> Chapter 7 will be more of Wonho's pov.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a really long time since I've written anything, but I couldn't with these dorks. Please let me know what you think! ^_^


End file.
